


Longing

by A_Trickster_God



Series: The Struggles of Sgt Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Trickster_God/pseuds/A_Trickster_God
Summary: Bucky has only recently returned to Avengers Tower from Wakanda and struggles with his memories from his days as the Winter Soldier.Warnings for panic attacks





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of panic attack

Longing

Bucky had moved into Avengers tower at the start of the week. He had been taking things slowly and keeping his distance when everyone grouped together. It had been nearly a whole week since Shuri and the Wakandan scientists removed Hydra from his brain. 

Some of the other Avengers were in the joint living area watching some movie but Bucky had opted to go to bed instead, still feeling drained from everything that had happened. He didn’t feel that bad about not joining everyone because both Clint and Bruce aslo decided they’d rather be in bed.

It had been around an hour since Bucky had headed off to his room and he fell asleep almost immediately, but his restful slumber didn’t last long. 

“No...stop. пожалуйста нет.” Bucky mumbled as a nightmare started. He tossed and turned as the visions became more vivid.

Zola entered the room and stood tall in front of him. His head was strapped into the chair so he could only use his eyes to look up. A sadistic grin crept across Zola’s face. 

“We have a new mission for you, soldier. It involves a Mr. Howard Stark.” Zola smirked as he prepared the rest of the chair. 

It was pointless to resist, but he still struggled anyway. It was too late. They said the words and he was helpless. 

“You are to travel to the United States. There is a man you are looking for called Stark. He has super soldier serum and we need it. Retrieve it by any means necessary.” Zola provided the mission details and that was it. He was on his way to the states.

Bucky awoke with a jolt. He sat bolt upright in his bed gripping the sheets tightly to his chest. He started to struggle for breath as he felt tears fall down his face, unable to hear Jarvis asking if he needed assistance.

Back in the front room, Steve and Tony were the only two still awake. Tony was getting ready to turn off the film until he heard Jarvis speak out in a hushed tone, midful of the sleeping Avengers.

“Captain Rogers, Sgt Barnes appears to be having a panic attack and is in distress.” Steve and Tony looked at each other before Steve stood up.

“I’ll make sure he’s okay, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve smiled when Tony nodded in response and he started to make his way to Bucky’s room.  
Walking into the room, he found Bucky, still struggling to breathe. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to him. 

“Buck? Buck, can you hear me?” Steve tried to keep his voice sounding as calm as possible.

“Steve?” He struggled to speak.

“Yeah. Don’t try to speak Buck, just take some nice deep breaths for me.” Steve started to exaggurate his breathing so Bucky could follow easily.

Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulder as his breath started to return to normal. “That’s it Buck. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired. I had a nightmare about Hydra and Zola.” He looked up at Steve, eyes tired and glassy.

Steve nodded and helped Bucky to lie back down in bed. “Was it about Howard?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It’s okay Buck, Hydra can’t find you here. Get some rest, I’ll be right here just in case.” Bucky closed his eyes as he nodded in response to Steve. Steve had also lied down and covered himself with the covers before whispering quietly. 

“Good night, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> The russian says "No, please."


End file.
